There is a medical image diagnostic system including a medical image capturing device, a medical image storage device, an interpretation report creation and support system, and an electronic chart system connected via a network. A user performs, on a client terminal, diagnostic work using a medical application provided by the medical image diagnostic system. Specific examples of the medical application used for the diagnostic work may include an image display application, a report creation application, and an electronic chart creation application.
Multiple types of information are displayed in the medical application. When the diagnostic work is performed on a certain patient, all of the multiple types of displayed information are generally information on the same patient. For example, patient information (e.g., name, birth date, sex and age), examination information (e.g., examination date and examination classification), image information (e.g., an examination image acquired by a medical image acquiring device), and the like are displayed on a screen of the image display application. If the user performs the diagnosis of patient A at a certain time point, the patient information, the examination information, and the image information should be displayed as information on patient A.
In addition, there is a case in which diagnostic work is performed using a plurality of medical applications. In this case, a plurality of screens respectively corresponding to the medical applications is displayed on a client terminal or the like. Information on the same patient should be basically displayed in all of the screens. For example, if a screen of an image display application, a screen of a report creation application, and a screen of an electronic chart display application are displayed and a user is performing the diagnosis of patient A, the information on patient A should be displayed on all the screens.
However, matching of information in one medical application or matching of information in a plurality of medical applications may collapse due to a faulty operation of the medical application, an unexpected user manipulation, or the like. For example, in an image display application, if a diagnosis target is changed from patient A to patient B, patient information is changed to information on patient B, but an examination image may not be changed to an image of patient B and remain as the image of patient A. Such collapse of the matching is laden with risk of causing misdiagnosis.
An object is to provide a medical information management device that allows accuracy of diagnostic work using a medical application to be improved.